homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperSajuuk/Archive 1
your forum So it was starcraft... hehe, I knew I know this alien from somewhere. :P Anyway - you can change that image by simply editing this file in your forum: /styles/StarCraft/theme/images/banner.jpg <- just put some Homeworld thing on right and make gradient transparent->black from right to left so that it would be similar to the current image :) SkywalkerPL 17:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Forums: I currently don't run any forums as I don't have time for them anymore. HW: Mission 10 (supernova station) hi, i saw your latest amendment in the articles, i like most of the way and hint in the articles, but just drop by to share my plan C, in true there are only 2 way around the mission, which you mention in plan A and B, but mine is while doing plan A i plus the plan B in the middle of my plan (basically i do the mission before i read the articles) so my plan C is a plan that i retry few times to created it myself. if interest feel free to drop by into my page Balcon28 :Hello You can add your own content to the pages, either myself or Zeta will make any corrections :) speysider 16:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That we will. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 00:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Homeworld 3 Facebook Page Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the Homeworld 3 Facebook Page, because I am not an admin, but I like to think I should be. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Why are Parsec and Lightyears up for deletion when they where red links? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh Ok. Chance.purvis-Message Me 18:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Backgrounds Yes I can, can you give me maybe 3-4 hours? I'm in the middle of building a clan site. Erex Malren-Message Me 15:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm uploading them now I finished the site. Erex Malren-Message Me 15:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad you enjoyed them. :) Erex Malren-Message Me 15:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't have the Homeworld or Homeworld:Cataclysm. I found the image on relicnews forum. :) Erex Malren-Message Me 15:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Website Hey I saw your website, you need help with it? I build sites for fun/living. Erex Malren-Message Me 15:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Just trying to help. :) Once you get forum up I'll be joining site if you put a forum on it. :) Erex Malren-Message Me 15:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Suscribe I just suscribed to you. :) Hey are good with modding? Cause I want to make a Star Wars Empire at war mod with Homeworld 2 elements, you play as the Sobani, and the vaygr/progenitors are your enemies. Erex Malren-Message Me 15:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Suscribe Oh ok. Well I hope you play it more often, its such a good game despite the rank thing. Erex Malren-Message Me 16:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lovin' the work Hi, Im loving all the work that was put into this wiki. I especially love the mission background banners in the hw2 campaign articles, that leaves me wondering where or how you came across these images. ive been looking for a way to extract them out of the game files if that is what youve done. Any input or advice would be greatly appreciated. -- 16:31, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Soban RE:Subscribe Anytime bro!Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me 15:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) My semi-return Yeah, it has been. I was just poring through the old Homeworld materials both in print and online when I noticed I'd made a rather grievous error in the spelling of Naabal (which I wrote as "Nabaal"), a spelling error which has proliferated throughout the wiki since then. So I thought I'd go ahead and correct it. My wiki account hasn't been entirely unactive - my edits have been seen on the Forgotten Realms Wiki, Xenopedia, and Wookieepedia, but it's true that I haven't been around here for years. Mostly, due to some bad fallout a way's back when I was working with others on some related creative projects that got derailed. I also saw how others were handling the wiki and thought I'd just be getting in the way at the time. In any case, I'm glad to see Encyclopedia Hiigara's still up and running and in good shape. There's some rough spots here and there, but all in all I'm pleased with how all of you have taken care of the place and will presumably continue to do so. You may see some more of me around here now and then, although I do have my own projects I'm working on now that take priority. Anyhow, it's nice to be welcomed back. Niirfa-sa 20:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) New templates Looks great! Thanks for making them. Niirfa-sa 10:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) HD Images That would be great! My main computer (a laptop) doesn't have great resolution so I probably won't be able to acquire too many, but I am totally down for some 1080p images if you can get them. Niirfa-sa 19:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Any images are fine, really, though priority should probably be given to ships (since they're the most easily scalable in-game). Cutscene shots would be nice, but since they're pre-rendered they probably have a pretty solid cap on their resolution. :If you meant which ships to prioritize, I'd go with Kushan/Taiidan > Hiigaran/Vaygr > Somtaaw/Beast > everyone else. Niirfa-sa 21:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture sorry couldnt get that picture to move over to the right. cheers for that. TheMadScienceGuy Roger that. Might go through a couple articles today and see what I can clean up. Anything that's leaky in particular? TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 19:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm well aware of Customization policy, but thank you for reminding. Wikia.css is only a temporary fix, till I get on making a proper run through all of the styling issues (EH was one of most customized wikias back in a day, but since the new styling arrived - nearly all of it is not valid anymore). I can't get on a chat with you now, perhaps tomorrow, 19:00 GMT would be fine with you? SkywalkerPL (talk) 22:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Youmay template Looking for is some old redundant template that was barely used at all. I'll remove these 4 references it got and scrap it. SkywalkerPL (talk) 12:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) *IMHO Youmay looks better. And it's more consistent with the rest of a website. Needed be we can alter the looks. It's a template after all. SkywalkerPL (talk) 12:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Merging articles Please, don't merge articles about glitches into the main game article. It's already waaay too long. We don't need even more information overload there. They warrant their own articles with links from the main game article, or if you really don't want to have them separate - merged them together into List of Bugs and Glitches, as it is for example in w:c:finalfantasy:List of Bugs and Glitches. SkywalkerPL (talk) 12:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but by this logic: no content warrants it's own articles. It's not redundant, it contains plenty of unique information, and there's more than enough of it to justify a separate article. As said: I'm cool with merging these two into one if you'd want to, as it was done in several other wikias, but they definitely shouldn't be in the main article about the game. SkywalkerPL (talk) 13:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I did not revert any changes on you merging any articles. Also you being a sysop here doesn't mean that you have a right to remove or merge every single article you find "redundant" or "not needed" or "pointless". I always follow the rule of respecting existing content and other people's work, IMHO you should start doing the same. Despite of what you suggest - that your merge is something standard on other wikias - it's not. I can find you dozens of examples where wikias write articles on glitches in specific games, heck: there are wikias writing articles on separate glitches, one by one. The vision you have and one that you used on other wikias isn't some universal truth that everyone need to apply to every single wikia. This wikia is different than those you were a sysop in till now - get used to that. Some random examples: w:c:halo:Category:Halo:_Reach_Glitches, w:c:supersmashbros:Category:Glitches, w:c:halo:Glitches, w:c:Zelda:Category:Glitches, w:c:pokemon:Glitches, w:c:residentevil:Category:Glitches, w:c:starbound:Glitch, w:c:runescape:Glitch, w:c:gta:Glitches, w:c:callofduty:Glitches, should I keep on going? The way you are doing things is not universally better than the way everyone else in all of these wikias are doing things. In general we should respect existing content and fix major problems instead of making things in the way we like, which is exactly what you are doing. SkywalkerPL (talk) 13:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Fanon Policy is here: Help:Fanon policy and it's not "do not put fanon here" like you are saying. :::Nearly all of the articles you ever marked for deletion were meaningful. They might not be meaningful for you, but if you want binary, objective fact: they were articles written in an encyclopedic style containing content not violating any of the existing Encyclopedia Hiigara polices, manual of style or requirements. Perhaps you should try to get more objective view than trying to enforce personal polices of what's meaningful and what's not for you. You don't even bother to explain why it's not meaningful, as if "pointless" or "meaningless" would be some keyword opening all locks. It is not, never will be. If I'm about to remove something someone spend hours writing up - I'd better have a good reason doing so. If you disagree with me or someone else removing your delete or merge request for the article - provide good, solid reason for why content should be removed or moved. Repeating the same few keywords over and over again does not help anyone, and it only makes you feel frustrated. :::Why you should be respectful to the content? Because people put work into writing it, for one reason. You might not understand what it is about, or why it got here, for another. None of the content mentioned violated any of the polices nor manual of style, for the next one. And finally, perhaps most importantly: You have a very clear vision for content you'd like to take care of: canon in-universe texts, which is a largest portion of EH, but not the only portion of it, never was, therefore you must understand that not everyone agree with your sole vision of the encyclopedia content. This is a wiki run by the fans for the fans. Not a Wiki run by Sajuuk for Sajuuk. You see the difference? There were dozens of fans writing articles related to the Homeworld universe that go above and beyond your sole vision of in-universe canon content - you don't have to like it, just like I don't have to like Wikipedia having articles related to "aliens" and other made-up nonsense, yet I accept it is there, and I move along to the stuff that matter most to me - and from your latest posts I had a very strong impression that what is most important for you is purifying canon articles from fanon content, not taking care of articles like Glitches of the Original Homeworld‎‎ which are completely out of scope from anything concrete you ever mentioned in our initial discussion. :::I'm not trying to pick and choose any polices. There is no policy on merging articles at the moment, and in case of deletion policy - none of your requests stood against Fanon policy. And as you see in the recent changes log - I agreed with you on numerous instances, and went ahead doing stuff you told us that you will be doing here - getting rid of fanon where it collides with canon - which is fully supported by the Fanon policy and something I thought we're all here to do. I even made a compromise and stepped back ignoring several points of Fanon policy - the real one, not the one you just made up - and removed articles storing fanon content separately to help out with the problems you complained about. And now you're telling me that I'm pick and choosing polices. Seriously? :::To my surprise though I see you doing relatively little in terms of fixing the major problem of fanon content in canon articles, instead insisting on using template A instead of template B because you find it to stand out less (which again, isn't nearly half as big problem as you're trying to make it - it's a template, templates can be edited, new features can be added, etc. That's what templates are for.), removing 2 articles and put the content of them into other articles, because you find it "utterly redundant" insisting that "just about every other wiki" does that, and when provided with numerous examples of wikis doing stuff exactly as it is done here, you find it "amateurish" even though some of the wikis provided had over 10 000 articles and were anything but "amateurish". :::Stuff like makes me think you are here to change things you personally don't like, instead of fixing real issues that everyone agree on. We have much bigger and more important problems than wasting time changing dozens of articles to have template you like more, or moving content from articles into other articles that you like more, because you find that to improve the wiki. That merger attempt does not improve anything. It just makes stuff look in the way you like. Other people don't, as I illustrated with numerous links to other wikias doing it as it was done here or in the alternative solution I proposed in a hope of finding a compromise solution that would meet us half way. But you choose to reject even that compromise and instead insist of having stuff made your way. :::I would prefer we'd focus on our major task: Removing fanon from articles about canon content (again: Help:Fanon policy) and fixing templates and infoboxes - which was something I and Zeta were supposed to move through, but you offered to go through infoboxes yourself, so I stepped back, try to wait till you're finished with at least one of them to your liking, so that I could keep everything consistent. :::Priorities man. I don't like the looks of your infobox at all, it's too simplistic, too harsh, and doesn't look like anything else on the encyclopedia nor anything remotely related to Homeworld, yet I don't go over every single edit you make to it because, again: there are higher priority things to do and instead of arguing over the template. I would prefer to have it done and get on to the stuff that matters most. SkywalkerPL (talk) 17:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Policy is a policy :) (as in: whole it's entirety, not just the golden rule). I am really trying to be reasonable, but there's only as much as I can do if you even refuse to deal with my wall of text after writing your own wall of text. I try finding compromises, but you reject even them. You must try to adjust instead of having everyone around adjust to your way of doing things. I'd very, very much like you to be here with us and get on going with the high priority stuff, just like I'm interesting with improving this place, but I am strongly against changing stuff just for the sake of changing stuff - which is what I tried to show you in a wall of text above. You had great a introduction focusing on a true priorities, real problems, but somehow I don't see that being brought to life yet. Through I'd love to be proven wrong and love to see you running through this fanon content in canon articles like it deserves to be run through! SkywalkerPL (talk) 18:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Of course. I understand. Hope you'll have a great weekend other than our disagreement here. SkywalkerPL (talk) 18:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Remastered article No problem! If you want to fold the information into the original game articles that's okay by me. However, I think there is a strong argument for keeping the Remastered article separate for two reasons in particualr: the use of mods, which will use the remastered version of the game (so there will be mods for HW1, HW2 and Remastered) and the unified multiplayer mode, which will be exclusive only to the Remastered version. Plus it's somewhere we can put up more information about the new items in the Remastered Collector's Edition, particularly the new lore/art book.--Werthead (talk) 18:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Background Looks really nice! SkywalkerPL (talk) 18:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't make any difference for me. If anything - I'd keep 100% backwards-compatibility, without adding new features in as that saves a bit of work and allows us to move on, but in this very case adding new info is fully justified. Oh, and a tiny remark on infoboxes: Please, make use of CSS, classes and semantic HTML. SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::According to guys at wikia central the safest place for storing your styling is in the wikia.css. The reason why we are forced to fix infoboxes now is using inline CSS. We really want to avoid having exact same problem again, when wikia changes their styling. If we'd use all styling in css sheet, instead of inline, it'd be just a matter of moving styles from one file to another and applying few fixes here and there, sadly it wasn't the case, so we ended up with the trouble we have now. I'd very much like to avoid repeating old mistakes. Storing CSS separately allows us to perform quick and easy fixes in case of any major changes to the Wikia theme, formatting and/or styling. What I mean by semantic (good beginning would be "What are Semantic Elements?"). Wikia is already written in HTML5 and has a full support to semantic elements. SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, in case of CSS - obvious alternative would be to use nested templates to avoid code duplication and keep styling in few, centered templates which will be then re-used to create other elements we need (eg. dedicated infoboxes for each topic). That's an acceptable alternative, I believe Wikipedia is following similar scheme, and I'm fine with that too, even if it's less elegant solution. Point being: avoid having inline styles in every single template. SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, you are correct when talking about Common.css, however that's why we have MediaWiki:Wikia.css for these needs, so styling wouldn't have to be duplicated. It's a perfect solution for avoiding inline CSS. As for your concern over nested templates - it's not really needed, nested templates are fairly common across many wikias, not just wikipedia, and mediawiki is well optimized to work with them. If something doesn't feel right - it's having to copy&paste the same CSS to every template while creating it, and then applying the same fix to every template if something gets broken. ;) SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:50, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just to clarify, on your second paragraph: why we are waiting for this infobox to be finished is because we're going to replace all of the old infoboxes with the new version (note: replace, not delete), so we need to have it done right the first time to minimize the needless work overhead. Doing huge amount of work now with updating all of the infoboxes, and then huge amount of work again to remove inline CSS is a waste of time and resources that could be put to much better use elsewhere. :::::As for the second part: MediaWiki:Wikia.css is not for any old wikias, and as I already explained - it's safe to use it, probably the safest place at the moment. Alternative would be to use common.css - wikia is loading it and we might put our styling in there, though as said it might require updating due to Oasis. In either case: Having a CSS file instead of inline CSS like you did isn't a problem. SkywalkerPL (talk) 20:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I read that. There's no point you working on infoboxes if they don't address major problems we had with the old one nor keeps HTML up to date. And until you gain an ownership of this wiki it isn't "your own code" - it's a code that will be used by whole wiki, everyone here, therefore it needs to be as good and future-proof as possible. Having a CSS file instead of inline CSS like you did isn't a problem you are trying to make it. But I don't really care which way you do it as long as it's done and we don't have copy&pasted code all over the place as in your current code, but rather as few central places with all the styling as possible (preferably: just one), and HTML is clean, semantic, up to HTML5 standards that wikia is using. Things like content in a divs with inline styles nested inside of tables with inline styles are unacceptable in 2015. SkywalkerPL (talk) 21:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Please, fix the problems with infoboxes before implementing more of them. As mentioned: Styling and proper HTML. Currently you are only adding more problems with more infoboxes following the same faulty code!!! SkywalkerPL (talk) 18:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) In response to your inquiry I'm very irregularly active, but I was thinking of popping by in a bit to help update for Homeworld Remastered. I try mostly to stay out of the way since you guys have been doing such a good job with the wiki and there's not much more to add :) ! I'll check out the chatbox though. Niirfa-sa (talk) 22:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'll keep an eye on chat. It's hard though since most of the time I'm at work. In case we can't manage a meet up, what's up? FailMeh (talk) 22:32, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Pacific time zone. Right around now I usually have a few mins. FailMeh (talk) 13:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) re: wikipedia article links If there are a lot of said links, it may be easier to have some kind of script go through to remove all of them. --Arcalane (talk) 20:21, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: edits Hi. Before applying a standard to something, one must check to see whether the standard has the same context. It would make no sense if I changed every single heading in your talk page to "Background" and say "it is standard". A "background" section must have background info in it. Also, as I understand "use talk page" is sending me after a wild goose chase. Talk pages are not visited by anyone, let alone one that is interested in forming a compromise and consensus. Fleet Command (talk) 12:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. "Edit warring"? I never made a single blanket revert. I tried to reach a compromise by trying different variations. Hmm... I now have a newfound respect for Wikipedia, in which admins never use their admin power to subvert a discussion in their own personal favor. Fleet Command (talk) 12:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::What do you mean? With or without it, it has no background info. And you reverted every single other change that I made, even though they span multiple edits, which I made for the ease of reverting. Fleet Command (talk) 12:58, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::That means you were edit warring, not me. You didn't like my changes; hence, instead of talking about it, you reverted them. I seldom revert; I just make another edit to address the problem raised. You said "ghost ship" etymology didn't have a source, I added one. You said you didn't like it. I added like. You removed the link. And somehow, you want to contradict the article prose. Now, prose says Ghost Ship has a control/subversion field while the infobox says it has a gravity field. Fleet Command (talk) 13:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::"To me, background is a section for an overview or historical look at the subject matter in a paraphrased format." I agree. Hence, that section isn't background. ::::EDIT: Oh, my God! You even don't approve of they way I separate my replies in writing? Fleet Command (talk) 13:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat (3/11/2015) I'll be available for about a half hour or so. If you don't catch me then I'll try again in a couple hours. Thanks for the notice. Niirfa-sa (talk) 02:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, no problem. Niirfa-sa (talk) 18:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Remastered Images Hello there, how you doing? So, it's been two months since the release of the Remastered editions. What can we do to cover more ground on getting the Remastered profiles images of each vessel and craft on here? There's still so much ground to be covered, especially on the Taiidan end of things and for Homeworld 2 in particular. So, what can we do to move the process along? I don't have access to the games myself yet, so what do you suggest we do? I ask since you seem perhaps the most active here.Fire Eater (talk) 15:45, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Good to know, awesome. It's unfortunate that we're not able to more readily grab more images of the Remastered ships. We have a lot of the Kushan ones, is there no way to retrieve more Taiidan ones? I mean if there's any way that emerges that can help fill some of the gaps, do let me know alright? I'd love to help with that if possible. Keep me posted on any new developments on this one if any one of us can help to contribute to that effort. :Campaign strategy guides, that would be tough to contribute to. I know there's perhaps a thousand different ways gamers have won each mission and battle, and all have a different idea of what's a weakness and a strength. I'd have no idea how to keep up with all of that and sort out what works best for those guides based on the methods of so many different people. :Nevertheless though, I will be happy to contribute to the cleanup of more articles, happy to have helped with that last one, you're welcome. :) I would love to continue restoring a certain quality standard to all the pages that suffer similar issues. So I'll look at that list you sent me. :Thanks, I'll be glad to contribute even further to this wiki, I'll get busy on that starting this week. :) Fire Eater (talk) 20:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I would love to know how that works, even if I don't presently have access to the games. Too bad not many come with theater functions anymore, which is a real buzzkill when you want a simple image of something for the sake of their online databases. Got to figure out how we can overcome this roadblock, maybe we can talk to SonyaUliana to get more information on it. ::Actually, I would suggest making each page so they automatically display the Remastered images, for the sake of bringing the entire database up to date with the new release. You can keep the original renders, but have the new ones show first. I say keep that option to view both at one's own will. Though on other wikis if there's a re-release or remastered editions, new images are usually brought in to supplant the prior renders. Like on Halopedia, everything featured in Halo 2 is now being updated with images from the much newer Halo 2 Anniversary, but the older renders are still maintained in the galleries usually seen at the bottom of each page while new images are used as the main images. So that's what I suggest, keep new and old but show the new automatically just so we're looking much more up to date. Does that make sense? ::That's one that's going to take a lot of careful planning to maintain neutrality, may need to bring more people in to accomplish it all. ::Already started on cleanups and may tinker with stub articles later. Hope you like the touches I put on some of those articles presently listed under cleanup. I'm trying to beef them up a bit. :) ::Will do, I may take you up on that chat offer later when I have the time. Thanks for your help, I hope I can contribute a lot, Homeworld is a longtime favorite of mine. :) Fire Eater (talk) 23:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Will do, I'll wait it out to see what they say. Then we'll decide how to proceed based on that. :::Glad you think so, I think it makes sense to keep both but to feature the newer renders first when the pages load. Hope this helps. :) :::True. I'm sure it can be done, but it's going to take a lot of work. Gotta find out what are the strategies most can see the logic behind, or what has been most popular among players over the years.......That could be a long process though, but we'll definitely do our best to keep neutrality in mind. :::I'm game, let's do it. :) Fire Eater (talk) 17:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I say one of these days let's make a point to discuss how we can finish the acquiring and profiling of new images from the Remastered games. I know that's extremely difficult, but I have faith a way can be found. I hope at a later time we can discuss what our options may be for doing so so we can complete what was started. That's all for now, maybe I'll be in the chatroom again later today or tomorrow again if anybody else is.Fire Eater (talk) 18:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well I've had some success in tracking down RM images, I hope to find more as I go along. Will resume stub and cleanup editing tomorrow, okay man? Hope you're doing well, just wanted to send you a fast update. See you when you get back! --Fire Eater (talk) 21:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you definitely want separate pages for the concept art. I didn't realize how much of it there was, but I think concept art should be separate from in-game images we use on articles proper. That would be my advice, but also make sure those concept art pages are easily accessible to readers and don't fall out of sight when one wants to see them. This I think is the best route, what do you think? --Fire Eater (talk) 22:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Look at what I found: http://www.steamcardexchange.net/index.php?gamepage-appid-244160 --Fire Eater (talk) 00:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) re: article standards Oh excellent job, Sajuuk! Oh for sure, this new article looks a lot better than the previous version. Nice work man, it looks a lot cleaner without those unnecessary tidbits and much more focused sections. To that end, should we expand the article's direct coverage of the Beast War or do you believe for now it is best left as is? The article is definitely a lot stronger now, so I shan't be too worried. :) Fire Eater (talk) 01:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Catching Up Hey Sajuuk, I am sorry for being out of the loop all week. I'll try to get back into the swing of things, just been distracted elsewhere lately and was away all weekend too. So be sure to catch me up later on all that's presently going on, alright? Thanks, I hope I will be available in the chatroom again some time this week. :) Fire Eater (talk) 21:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Returning this week Hey Sajuuk, how have you been man? What's been new around here lately? I hope to catch up on anything I might've missed soon given the chance. If you're available in the chatroom maybe Friday or the weekend I hope there's a chance of squeezing some time in there, either just for chat or for catching up on whatever current projects are taking place. Let me know what's good for you, alright? And let me know what's been new lately so I can try to contribute again. Thanks! See you soon.Fire Eater (talk) 23:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I could certainly try! Just tell me what's required to do it right.Fire Eater (talk) 20:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hopefully they can, I wouldn't know for certain on a lot of them either I guess. ::If there's enough material for such a new section on each page, then sure! But if not, the trivia sections should suffice for now. ::Oooh that can work too, I haven't acquired that book yet. Good idea.Fire Eater (talk) 05:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't see why they can't be their own articles if there's enough substance to justify a full and proper article for them. But for those that don't, combine them into one page that can cover similar weapons collectively perhaps, that's a possibility too. :::Mobile skin?Fire Eater (talk) 21:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry for being so late on answering your questions and requests this week. Back from a vacation, so now let me reply to your most recent questions man. ::::I see what you mean about the mobile skins, looks primitive compared to a regular PC. ::::I'm very sorry to hear that, that was discourteous of them. ::::As for your plan for the concept art, I think that works fine, good compromise. As for the galley pages, well I'm not opposed to keeping them around. But if you ultimately feel they're a liability, then we'll go ahead with that choice. But we don't want to lose the good images we have been able to acquire so we have to consider that before we kill all of those off, okay? ::::I think that would be enormously helpful in eliminating a good chunk of those then. Good thinking!Fire Eater (talk) 22:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::It really was, thanks for asking. :) That has worked pretty well on the other wikis I am also on, like Halopedia. So yeah, a gallery at the bottom of each page seems like a reasonable setup I think.Fire Eater (talk) 14:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's awesome news Sajuuk, congrats! :DFire Eater (talk) 22:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Removal of some beast variant Cataclysm ships Hi there. I noticed your message and comments on deleting some of my newer pages on beast variants of certain ships in Cataclysm, claiming that in terms of stats they are identical to the Taiidani versions for the Heavy Cruiser and Carrier. The only thing I can say to that is: wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. My plan was to just add additional notes to the ships that truly were close to the same, such as the Acolyte, Worker, Multibeam Frigate, etc...but for the Heavy Cruiser and Carrier, they are NOT the same. They are far, far more powerful and outperform the regular ones six ways to Sunday, and it is worth directly comparing them to the Somtaaw counterparts. I know this because I really enjoyed playing the Beast in multiplayer maps against AI opponents and know just how powerful they are. The Carrier does deserve a separate article because its Support system doesn't factor into the original Homeworld variants, and it doesn't have support modules like the Somtaaw version. And there's the infection weapon. It is different enough to warrant a separate article I believe. And the Heavy Cruiser, not only in Cataclysm is it far more lethal than in Homeworld but the Beast variant also significantly outperforms the original. I did play the game long ago but I do remember testing it one on one against an AI Dreadnaught, without using the infection beam unless some other ships showed up. It won, by a wide margin. That thing really is overpowered death-incarnate to everything you send at it. One of my favorite tactics was to build up six of them and just send them off on their own, no fighter support. They slaughtered everything. If you really insist on having these combined into the original pages, how exactly should that happen especially since we need a Ships table like that which is linked to all of the Somtaaw ship pages? --Kiljaedenas (talk) 20:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :FYI, I replied to your more recent comments on my own talk page so that is all in one place. --Kiljaedenas (talk) 21:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll reply to your page directly so you see the notes. I did play the full game several years ago, and have many fond memories of it; I think it's the best of the series. It improved so many things over the original Homeworld that the people who made Homeworld 2 completely missed, such as different voice actors for the different ships and ship experience levels. I played it to death :). I might even still have my original game disks, not sure. All of this is making me want to go find it and play it again, one last time. :And trust me, everything I've been saying about the Beast variants of the ships is true. Tried and tested playing as the Beast against hard AI opponents. In multiplayer there are literally only two things that really make Somtaaw players able to beat Beast players of equal skill: the fact that the Beast normally has to steal nearly all of the tech which a careful Somtaaw player can heavily prevent them from doing, absolutely crippling them, and the Kuun-Laan Siege Cannon. You take those two away and the Somtaaw player is just plain screwed.Kiljaedenas (talk) 21:46, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re: Edits Is this where you type questions?Cataposhi (talk) 15:36, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :About the external link to an internal page-My browser did not update so the page that i was editing still showed the red text instead of the Hyperlinked blue text :) Cataposhi (talk) 15:50, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah,someone posted spam on your page but i see it was sorted. --Cataposhi (talk) 11:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Here? Still here? Lol... re: Edits Points Noted about those Taiidan page updates. I just used pics I had already lying around but I will, in future take some "Purpose built" screenshots with the UI Disabled. and yeah.... 1280x1024... Gotta love this 15 year old CRT monitor (no seriously, It's awesome!) --Chucky Dickens (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) re: chat You should see the chat when you get a chance. :P Zippertrain85 (talk) 17:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) HWR Images We know anybody out here who might be willing to help us get those new ship images? Is there anyone we can talk to to that end who knows how, since we now have a few screenshots applied to such pages recently?Fire Eater (talk) 19:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Profile read Just read your profile, the wiki is indeed dead... :Yes, this wiki has been going down since the game itself never stood out again. As for your condition, can't you addopt this wiki? I mean, you seem like you do everything around now days... ::Ah, I see then. But maybe you can try again, I would have to look into the user that last logged-in and what time period they were at Adminship Why did my adminship status lapse, I am still active here from time to time? I may have disagreed with much of what you were doing, but that was no reason to adopt the wiki right out from under me. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 06:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Touching Base Long time no see Sajuuk, how have you been man? Hey do you know what patches have thus far been released for Remastered? I am sorry the new game proved to be such a wash. I've been leaving Gearbox quite a few messages encouraging them to release a patch to fix the busted gameplay. Just got done with another round tonight. Probably won't change anything, but one can always hope, right? Anyway, I doubt I'll be doing much editing here again for a while but if you could get me up to speed, I'd appreciate it. Thanks, catch you then.Fire Eater (talk) 01:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well I'm glad to see Deserts of Kharak may have given things around here a needed boost for a bit. :) Fire Eater (talk) 03:25, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello SuperSajuuk, Newcomer here. Thanks for the edits. It looks better now. Hope to contribute more in the near future. --Mech-D (talk) 13:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! This is the first time I'm contributing and I want to help out as much as I can. Will certainly ask you if I am unsure about anything. Hope to see more others contribute and fill out the Deserts of Kharak entries soon! Mech-D (talk) 13:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) new Homeworld New homeworld came out and you know what that means, more people and editing to do... re: Edits Why do you not include class names? This information is available in-game and other canon sources and should be included. Also do you have a link to a list of your polices? Problems? What is the problem? I was a little busy yesterday, which is why I wasn't able to respond. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Then what was all of that on my Community Central talk page? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, I randomly got a notification for those posts yesterday and forgot you said the same thing a year ago, so I assumed it just happened. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:26, February 17, 2016 (UTC) re: Edit Regarding the re-edit on: http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/HW_Campaign:_Hiigara You say its mentioned somewhere else, i re-read the entire page. Not everyone comes to a wiki page for every mission or to read everything. It is solid information and if it was not for a steam user in another post stating the AI compensates for your numbers I would never have known. I find it vital information, that bringing about 140 frigates more then the cap makes the enemy forces unmanagable and they fry your mothership in 2-3 seconds. Its solid information and can keep people from rage quiting the game. I do believe you should re-insert the information. The wiki's consists of hundreds of pages per game. Unless people are looking for specific information about something they already know the bases of you cant expect people to find that information. With friendly regardings and salutations :) -- 17:57, April 21, 2016 (UTC)